


i'm not the best but can we be lame together

by monsimkkung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fyi they all swear a lot, kiho is in love, minhyuk is not helpful, nervous kihyun, some nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsimkkung/pseuds/monsimkkung
Summary: Kihyun thinks he's the biggest fuck up and Minhyuk is (not) a wonderful adviser.orKiho spend their anniversary in their cheesy and sugary manner.





	i'm not the best but can we be lame together

**Author's Note:**

> from the tumblr prompt:  
> "I got you a flower, um it's not the prettiest, I'm sorry, I wanted to get something nicer but this is all I could get and I have a card for you too but- oh geez you're kissing me."
> 
> warning: unbeta'd af

Never in his life has Lee Minhyuk imagined he would see his best friend Yoo Kihyun—the I-remain-calm-even-if-you-throw-a-lobster-at-my-face Yoo Kihyun—getting all flustered over anything, but it seems today marks the turning point of his beliefs because right now, standing in front of him, is a very flustered Yoo Kihyun.

"Oh my god, Lee fucking Minhyuk. I need help," said flustered Yoo Kihyun whimpers.

"I heard you. You've been repeating that for like an hour."

"It's literally not even two fucking minutes since you finally let me in, you fucking sh-"

"As kinky as I may be, you're not degrading me if you want my help." Minhyuk shakes his head, his blond locks bouncing with the movement.

"Fu-" Kihyun pauses, "Fine."

Minhyuk grins. Actually, he doesn't exactly mind being called humiliating names that much, but as far as he's concerned, only Chae Hyungwon can do it right. Might as well shut Kihyun up anyway.

He sits down on his bed, crosses his legs, and smiles, "In what way exactly are you seeking help from me then? Please do elaborate."

Kihyun rolls his eyes so hard he thinks he might've sprained his visual nerves, but he doesn't verbally express his contempt for his friend's fake-ass behavior. After all, he really is in need of help.

"Hoseok. I need to find a way to give Hoseok a surprise on our one-thousand days anniversary." He begins, "I fucking forgot to prepare anything and I feel terrible but I don't have time to panic I need to plan something. Soon. Like right-now soon. Fucking fuck."

"First, calm down." Minhyuk judgingly watches Kihyun run his fingers through his red hair. "You'll tear all your hair out like that and you'll be bald and then when Hoseok dumps you, don't come running to me all teary and shit."

Kihyun is about to slap the blond when he continues, "But okay because I'm nice I'll give you some suggestions: a home-made meal, a classic movie night, a sex toy fest, a revisit to where your first date-"

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"What? First date reenactments are fun. Hyungwon and I do that every year, and afterwards we would mo-"

"Lee Minhyuk."

"Okay, okay. To be honest though, I don't think Hoseok-hyung would mind even if you just give him a balloon puppy. I mean, you guys have been together for so long and very happily so. It's obvious your relationship is built on something a lot more profound. You don't need to be too fancy."

"I have to say I'm not used to you being this serious but yeah, I know I don't need to woo him this way. It's just... I fucking forgot, I can't believe myself." Kihyun sighs and goes to sit down next to his best friend. "I'm so dumb."

Minhyuk supportively pats Kihyun on the back. "Don't worry. I'm here for you. I know your life must be difficult, with your dumbness and all that."

"Fuck you."

 

-

 

"Flowers are stupid. Holding flowers is stupid. Holding flowers while walking through crowds of people is stupid. This is stupid. Why the fuck am I doing this?" Kihyun mutters under his breath as the bouquet in his hands collides with yet another passerby. He grumbles a half-hearted apology and walks on.

It's two days after his consult session with Minhyuk. Having run out of ideas and better last-minute plans, Kihyun has given in and opted for the cliché: a customer made bouquet and a hand-written card. Now, on his way to Hoseok's place, Kihyun can only hope Hoseok will still love his sorry excuse of a boyfriend.

The wait after he rang the bell makes Kihyun slightly nervous. Somehow this feeling reminds him of how he was on their first date: excited but a bit scared. He stares at the soft-looking petals as he bounces on the balls of his feet. He isn't looking at the door when it opened.

"Ki!" Hoseok's voice is full of delight. Kihyun meets his gaze and finds a bright grin on his boyfriend's face as well. "You're here early! I thought we were meeting at six?"

"I just wanted to come earlier. You know, can't wait to see you."

"Wow, you’re being cheesy. Did you just spend time with Changkyun?" Hoseok laughs, but his cheeks are still tainted a light pink. His eyes travels from Kihyun's smile down to his hands, and surprise takes over his expression, "You brought flowers!"

"Well yeah." Kihyun nervously answers. He just hopes Hoseok can't see through his carefree facade. "Humans seem to deem it romantic to give others corpses of plants' genetalia. So why not."

"Sure...?" Hoseok's brows furrows a little, his smile turning into one laced with confusion. "If you want to put it that way."

By this point, Kihyun is already cursing himself to death in his mind because he cannot believe he just made an idiot out of himself like that. Almost three years of dating Hoseok and never has he felt so guilty and embarrassed. "Can I just come in. This conversation is only going to get weirder if I don't."

When Hoseok goes looking for a vase for the flowers, Kihyun makes himself comfortable on the couch. This couch, standing against the living room wall, has been there throughout the history of Kihyun and Hoseok's relationship. From their first awkward home movie date to the first of many make out sessions to eventual full out heated sex, it has seen it all. Kihyun is just about to sink into the cushions when Hoseok returns.

"Hey. So what's up with the bouquet? I thought you despised those commercialized thingy." Hoseok asks casually, as if his boyfriend did not just give him the lamest 1000 days anniversary gift.

Hoseok is too nice, it pains Kihyun that he didn't get him better gifts. He sighs in defeat and reaches into his pocket for the card he wrote.

"Hoseok, I- uh- I actually forgot about the anniversary so I didn't have a lot of time to prepare and I just-" He bites his lips. "Look, I could only think of getting flowers and I know it's lame and you definitely deserve more but I also have a hand-written card and maybe can you read it before deciding I'm the worst person ever?"

For a moment, there is only silence. Kihyun's fingers are gingerly holding out the card. Hoseok's eyes are trained on his boyfriend, his lips parted in mild shock.

"So this is why you insisted on going to that fancy place today." Hoseok whispers eventually.

"Of course. Why do you look like you just had a revela-Wait. Wait. Did you forget?" Kihyun pauses. "You forgot, didn't you? That's why you're so surprised."

"I- Ki, I'm sorry. I wasn't- I didn't- Fuck, how could I? I'm so sorry, Ki-"

Hoseok's frantic apologies are broken off with a burst of wild laughter. Kihyun has doubled over on the couch and from Hoseok's angle, he only sees a shaking, vibrating ball of laughter that is his boyfriend—his boyfriend for almost three years now—and he is left confused. "Ki?"

"I can't believe-" Kihyun pauses to catch his breath, "I can't- I can't believe we've both forgotten about this. This is unbelievable."

Kihyun proceeds losing himself in more fits of laughter and Hoseok is, though baffled, relieved. He reasons that if Kihyun is finding such great entertainment out of the situation then maybe he will spare Hoseok for forgetting the anniversary.

The expression Kihyun has on is one mixed with amusement and pain and something that remotely resembles annoyance. To say the least, it contorts Kihyun's face to an extent that nearly has Hoseok reconsider this whole relationship. But it's still Kihyun after all, so Hoseok opts to let out a tiny, awkward laugh.

“Ki?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. It’s just funny. I mean, I was so worried about, you know, about forgetting the anniversary. But then you too.” Kihyun shakes his head and signals Hoseok to sit down with him. “But yeah, I’m still sorry I forgot about this.

A meek smile lingers on Hoseok’s lips. “Hey, I’m sorry I forgot, too. But just so you know, even if I remembered, I wouldn’t be mad at you for forgetting, okay?”

Kihyun swallows down another urge to laugh when Hoseok takes his hands. He drops his eyes and focuses on their intertwined fingers as Hoseoks continues.

“Look, I know I shouldn’t have forgotten this either. It’s my fault, too. But like, you don’t need to feel like you need to, um, give me anything fancy or like you need to go out of your way for me, yeah?” Hoseok’s voice is a soft whisper now, “You have my heart and I don’t want to change that fact. I’m yours, and will be, Ki.”

At the mention of his nickname, Kihyun looks up into Hoseok’s eyes and finds his boyfriend looking back earnestly.

“Aww, Hoseok.” Kihyun leans into his boyfriend, “You need to stop talking to Changkyun so much. Did he teach you those cheesy lines?”

“I meant those!” Hoseok lets out an indignant whine at Kihyun’s comment.

Kihyun starts laughing. Again. But this time it’s laced with adoration and love.

“I know. Baby, I know. It’s sweet. I’m touched. And I love you, too.”

 

-

 

Three months later, on their third anniversary, when Kihyun throws on his fancy suit before leaving for the dinner reservation, he doesn't forget to check the gift he spent countless hours working on.

Listening to his own voice flowing through the stereo is a foreign feeling for Kihyun, but he hopes when Hoseok hears this song composed solely for him Hoseok would feel loved. He can’t help but feel a bit lightheaded when he imagines what Hoseok’s reaction would be.

And approximately three hours after that, when Hoseok shyly asks Kihyun to move in with him, Kihyun makes sure to sear the moment into his memory, so that he will never forget his skyrocketing heartbeat and the sweet hope in Hoseok's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ah that was a cheesy mess i shld prob reflect on my lame ass life  
> anyways whoop whoop there goes my first kiho  
> im a mess everythings a mess tyvm
> 
> find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/monsimkkung/) | [tumblr](https://monsimkkung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
